


History Knows Not

by Lord_of_the_Snakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_the_Snakes/pseuds/Lord_of_the_Snakes
Summary: His skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.





	History Knows Not

**Author's Note:**

> A short story written 3 years ago that has been given light editing.

Tom stared in horror at the beast, his legs tensing up. But that was the least of his concerns. The cold coils of the beast encroached. Its glistening scales a brilliant emerald in the dim light of the stone chamber. His heart was pounding furiously against his rib cage. Was this the “purpose” he was to serve? A meal for the lonely beast in the Chamber of Secrets. He was the heir of this creature’s master, and yet that meant nothing. The beast would have no company ever again, as he was the last of the Gaunt bloodline. But the beast did not know that. It, like all others assumed that the blood of Slytherin lived on. After it’s meal it would be the death of a reviled legacy. The last of the scorned Gaunts dead.Perhaps it was better this way, after all who would care when Tom Riddle, the presumed mudblood orphan died? No one knew who he was. No one knew of his heritage. And what had he inherited? A run down shack and a grimy chamber. A legacy squandered by his predecessors.What nobility lay in inbred fools? What honor was held within bloodthirsty mongrels?

If he could not convince a snake of all things he was worthy of the secrets buried deep within the catacombs of its tomb, how would he convince anyone that his power meant more than his blood? He closed his eyes and forced his muscles to loosen. The serpent was poised to strike, its body swaying to an unheard rhythm. His blood right meant little, what power did the heir to a false nobility hold? He lamented the loss of his future, the loss of the power he could have held, the death of a vision burned into his mind.

He, Lord Voldemort, dying within his ancestor's chamber. The fangs piercing his flesh and bones made light dance beneath his eyelids.Tom's arm was crushed between the beast's maw, his bones fragmenting, his skin parting way for the beast. Blood gushes from the wound. The beast's venom chilled his body, pumping through his veins, and robbing him of time. History would never know Lord Voldemort, and Tom Riddle’s skeleton would lie in the chamber forever.

The day was young , the air filled with the mixing scents of various foodstuffs. The clamoring of school children echoed throughout the Great Hall. With petty gossips and low spoken secrets being exchanged. Abraxas’ owl dropped the Daily Prophet onto his eggs. He glared at the bird as it stole bacon from Avery’s dish. Avery scowled at the rather smug looking Barn Owl. "Abraxas, keep your damn bird under control!”

Abraxas leveled Avery with an unimpressed look, a well manicured eyebrow raising, “It’s fine of the damn menace steals from you Avery. If you ate less maybe you wouldn't need a tailored uniform.”

Avery sneered,"If you ate more you would look more like one of those tarts in Knockturn Alley instead of an anorexic twit." 

"Malfoy, can you pass the salt?" 

"Get the salt yourself, Black." 

"I can't reach the salt Malfoy!"

"Besides, all that salt is shriveling your soul. That must be why you lust after that banshee you call a cousin.”Avery jeered. Malfoy snickered at this, watching as Orion's face turned a patchy red.

"Fuck off Avery, you fat bitch! Your mother is a pug-faced whore! And you, Abraxas! How far the noble house of Malfoy has fallen!"

"Must you be so vulgar, Black?"

The newspaper went untouched, the young heirs distracted by their chatterings. The news of a lost student ignored.

On the Daily Prophet, the words `Missing Muggle-born head boy! Have you seen him?’ were on the margin of the front page.


End file.
